An Unexpected School
by TheLittleAddiction
Summary: So the 10th Doctor ends up at Hogwarts. Shenanigans happen...I'm not good with names for things or summaries.
1. Crash Landing

The Doctor steps out of a smoking TARDIS as he coughs. "What now?" He asks the blue box. "Okay, well seeing as I'm stuck here because of you, I might as well have a look around. Where is here anyways?" He turns around looking at his surroundings. "Ah, that'll do," he says as he spots a castle just over the hill. "I'm going to go that way and you just cool down," he says to his TARDIS.

The Doctor walks to the castle and makes his way indoors. "A school," he says as he notices all the students dressed in black coats hurrying past him.

"You there! Stop." A tall ginger student with 'prefect' emblazoned on his chest makes his way towards The Doctor. "Who are you? You're not a student."

"Ah, no, no I'm not. I'm just visiting. I'm The Doctor and you are?" The asks.

"I am Percy Weasley, school prefect." Percy says. "I asked for your name sir, not your job."

"No, no, no, my name is The Doctor. Just The Doctor." The Doctor says. "Hold on, did you say Percy Weasley?"

"Yes, Percy Weasley. I'm sorry, sir, but if you refuse to tell me who you are, you will have to come with me." Percy says pulling The Doctor along.

"Really, my name is The Doctor, that's it." The Doctor argues, but Percy continues to pull him to a classroom at the end of a long hallway.

"Professor McGonagall, this man has been found trespassing and refuses to give his name." Percy says.

At the sight of The Doctor Minerva stands to her full height. "You! What are you doing here? How did you escape?" She asks

"Escape? I haven't escaped from anywhere. I just sort of ended up here." The Doctor says.

"Professor McGonagall, who is this man?" Percy asks

"This is Barty Crouch Jr. Percy, get me Professor Dumbledore quickly and send an owl to Azkaban, I'm sure they'll be interested to know they are missing a prisoner." Minerva says.

"What? Hold on, I'm not Barty Crouch Jr.! I'm just The Doctor!" The Doctor tries to say.

"Incarcerous!" Minerva says and The Doctor is silenced and gagged by her charm. He falls to the ground, trying to free himself.

A few minutes later, Professor Snape walks in.

"Severus? What are you doing here?" Minerva asks

"I stopped Mr. Weasley in the hall when I caught him running. I asked him why he was running and he told me we have a special visitor." His eyes narrow as he looks at The Doctor on the floor. "I came as quick as I could. I also brought Veritaserum."

"Very well then." Minerva says. "Help me put him in a chair and we will question him."

Severus and Minerva grab The Doctor by his arms and help him into a chair. They bind him to the chair and release the gag on his mouth.

"Look, I'm not supposed to be here, just let me go and I'll-" The Doctor attempts to say.

"Silence." Snape says. He holds The Doctor by his face and pours the Veritaserum down his throat.

"Now, who are you?" Minerva asks

"I am The Doctor." The Doctor says.

Minerva and Severus exchange looks of disbelief.

"That's it? Your name is The Doctor?" Minerva asks again.

"Well, technically I go by The Doctor. That's what people call me. That's what I call me."

"Okay then," Minerva says "what are you doing here?"

"I don't know, I really don't know. One minute I'm flying through space, the next thing I know I'm crash landing here." The Doctor says

"Flying through space? What the devil are you going on about?" Minerva asks

"I'm a Time Lord. I travel through all of space and time in my TARDIS." The Doctor says

"TARDIS? What's a TARDIS?" Minerva asks

"It's my space ship. It's bigger on the inside. It stands for Time and Relative Dimensions In Space." The Doctor says

"Minerva," Snape says, "might I interject?"

"Of course." Minerva says.

"Perhaps his memories have been altered. Perhaps legilimency would show us the truth." Snape says, conjuring his wand from his billowing, black robes. "I suppose it couldn't hurt." Minerva says.

"No you can't!" The Doctor says, but Snape continues to delve into The Doctor's mind. "I've lived for over 900 years, my mind would burn yours! Please, I'm begging you, don't."

"Don't be ridiculous." Minerva says

"Minerva, Severus? What is the meaning of this?" Professor Albus Dumbledore asks.

"Professor, this man has been found trespassing, his memories have been altered and he's escaped from Azkaban." Severus says.

"This man is not Barty Crouch Jr. Upon Mr. Weasley running into my office, I felt the need to investigate the situation myself; I apparated to Azkaban and found Mr. Crouch still in his cell." Dumbledore says.

"Polyjuice potion-" Snape starts.

"Has not been used. You are not the only one who is gifted at legilimency, Severus." Dumbledore says.

"Then who is he?" Minerva asks.

"Now that, I do not know. Perhaps he has been telling the truth from the beginning." Dumbledore says.

"Albus, he thinks he's a time traveler. He says he's over 900 years old. Should we really believe him?" Minerva asks.

"Perhaps and perhaps not. What did you say your name was?" Dumbledore asks

"The Doctor, just The Doctor." The Doctor says

"Well, The Doctor, will you come with me please? Severus, Minerva, you may return to your duties." Dumbledore says.

Dumbledore leads The Doctor back to his office. They are silent they whole way there.


	2. Dumbledore and The Doctor

When they arrive at Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore instructs The Doctor to take a seat. The Doctor does as he's asked and Dumbledore sits behind his desk.

Dumbledore doesn't say anything at first. His eyes blue eyes piercing through The Doctor, as if they could see him inside and out. It's unnerving The Doctor thinks.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore finally asks.

"As I said before, I'm The Doctor." The Doctor says.

"What does that mean? The Doctor is a title, not a name." Dumbledore states.

The Doctor can feel the Veritaserum wearing off, but he doesn't want to lie to Albus Dumbledore. "You're right it is a title, but it is also my name. The name The Doctor is like a promise that I made a long time ago."

"A promise? To whom?" Dumbledore asks

"To the world, to the universe. To myself." The Doctor says.

"I see." Dumbledore says peering over his half-moon spectacles.

"Where are you from?" Albus asks

"Oh nowhere really, far off." The Doctor says

"But not from this place?" Albus asks

"No, not from here." The Doctor says.

"You understand that by asking you if you're from here, I mean from this world? From this reality." Albus says

"Yes, I got that." The Doctor says

"Can you tell me where you're from?" Dumbledore asks

"I'm from a place like here, but not here." The Doctor says.

Dumbledore responds. "You say you are a time traveler? Are you from the future?"

"Well," The Doctor says elongating his 'well' "I can't really tell you anything. I shouldn't. Mysterious thing time and when meddled with dangerous." The Doctor says, repeating Dumbledore's words to him.

Dumbledore stares at The Doctor for a long time, his eyes piercing The Doctor's soul again. "Very well then," he says eventually. He suddenly stands "will you come with me, Doctor?"

"Yeah, we are we going exactly?" The Doctor asks as the exit Dumbledore's office

"I seem to have a bit of trouble keeping Defense against the Darks Arts Professors, I was wondering if you would care to take over." Dumbledore asks

"What me? But, I'm not-I'm not magical. I don't have magical qualities." The Doctor says surprised

"Is that so?" Dumbledore asks as he turns to face The Doctor abruptly, he doesn't seem surprised by The Doctor's statement. "Because this school is shielded from those with non-magical qualities, so if you aren't magic, how did you find this place?" His voice is curious, but his face is serious.

"I really don't know. Just lucky I guess." The Doctor says

"For a muggle, you don't seem surprised at all by magic. In the future in your world, do muggles know about magic?" Dumbledore asks

"You could say that, I suppose." The Doctor says referring to the Harry Potter books.

"Do you know what happens this year, then? Because you're from the future?" Dumbledore asks

"What year is it?" The Doctor asks

"1991." Dumbledore says

"Ah, this is Harry Potter's first year here." The Doctor says

"Yes," Dumbledore says.

"Right." The Doctor asks

Dumbledore looks around them. "I don't who you are, but I have decided to trust you. I feel you came here for a reason. There is something dark here. I can feel it. Can you help?"

"Albus Dumbledore is asking for my help." The Doctor laughs "Albus, I will do everything I can to help you. I don't know how much I'll be able to help because time-lines and unraveling the course of history, but I will do my best." The Doctor says

"Brilliant," Dumbledore claps his hands and turns walks to the Great Hall "Come on Doctor, we've got a feast to attend!"

The Doctor follows Dumbledore and they reach the doors of the Great Hall. "Professor? Um, I really do want to help, but I feel that I can help best when I'm not being observed."

"Understandable, I think I have something that can help." Dumbledore says. He reaches into his robes and pulls out a cloak. "Here put this on."

The Doctor puts on the cloak and his body immediately turns invisible. "The invisibility cloak! Brilliant! You carry this around with you?"

"You never know when it could come in handy." Dumbledore says

"It'd be a great Christmas present." The Doctor says

"Perhaps you are right." Dumbledore says

Dumbledore opens the door and together they enter the Great Hall. At first it is empty. And then all the students start pouring in. The Doctor stands towards the side of the table of teachers. Then a few minutes later, Minerva McGonagall walks in leading pack of first-years to the sorting hat at the front. The Doctor is excited and nostalgic; he's watching history in the making. He softly sings along to the sorting hat as it sings. Dumbledore chuckles and looks over his half-moon spectacles towards his direction. Snape follows Dumbledore's look and looks at him as well, though he doesn't see him like Dumbledore can. He watches as all the students' bright faces as they put on the hat and get sorted. He watches Harry take his place among his fellow Gryffindors. It's a sight to behold, a sight that shouldn't be possible, The Doctor reminds himself.

Once Dumbledore says "Nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak," the feast begins. The student's indulge in the food that has magically appeared before them.


End file.
